Lu's New Life with Jonas
by StrongMedicineRAndICSIMiami
Summary: What Happens During Lu's new life with Jonas.
1. Chapter 1

A/N. Story takes place after Gunshot Wedding.

Chapter 1: The Honeymoon and a Surprise

Lu was wrapped up in the strong arms of Jonas as she woke up to bright sunshine from the Caribbean sun. She turned her head around and was greeted with the dark eyes of Jonas. Instead of greeting his wife with a good morning, Jonas captured Lu's lips in a passionate kiss. Lu returned the kiss and soon it was only separated by the sound of Lu's stomach. Jonas smiled and said, "Well Lu is your stomach trying to tell me something?" Lu chuckled and said, "Um yeah I guess I am. How about some room service?"

After a breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage and hash browns, Lu and Jonas settled down in the king size bed and Lu cuddled into Jonas and sighed. Jonas feeling concerned, said "Hey Lu what is the matter?" Lu turned her head and kissed him. Smiling and ending the kiss, Lu answered, "It is a happy sigh that I am sitting here with the most amazing man I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. There have been the occasional good ones but generally not so good ones. Like Rand Kilner." At the mention of Kilner Lu heard the disdain in Jonas's voice as he said, "You know if I was here and had known you then, I would have been your night in shining armor. I would have protected you and made sure nothing happened to you."

With that said Lu snuggled into Jonas and kissed him passionately. Jonas returned the kiss and the wedding night tradition continued and honestly it wore Lu out. Falling into a deep sleep, Jonas let Lu catch up on what he figured was like a decade of sleep. Jonas quietly slipped out of the room and went to the local flower shop.

About 4 hours later, Lu woke up and discovered Jonas wasn't in the bed beside her. She got up, put a robe on and ran out of the bedroom feeling worried. She found him in the living room sitting on the couch and blissfully sleeping. She sighed with relief and gently woke him up. "Hey there dark eyes, why are you out here and not in bed with me?" Lu asked him as she rubbed his cheek.

Giving her a quick hug to reassure her he was okay, Jonas said, "Well I figured that I would let you catch up on some needed sleep. I went somewhere to get you something." Lu followed his eyes to the coffee table where there was a bouquet of flowers that had an assortment of lilies, tulips, roses of every color and Lu's eyes caught something shining on the stem of one the roses. She saw the ring and just looked at Jonas. Jonas smiled and took the ring off the stem of the rose. Jonas showed her that it was a triple colored diamond. The colors represented their birth stones. The first color was a baby blue for March which was for Lu, next came a dark blue for September for Jonas, and finally red for January for Marc. Lu just smiled and started crying. Jonas just hugged her and let her cry her eyes out. Lu slipped on the ring and noticed that there was a slot for another diamond to go. Puzzled she asked Jonas, "Hey there's a diamond missing. What gives?"

Jonas smiled and said, "Well when we have a kid of our own and when he or she is born there will be another diamond placed for the month he or she will be born." Lu looked at Jonas with fresh tears glistening in her dark eyes and kissed him passionately and ended the kiss by burying her head in his shoulders. Jonas could feel the wetness of a new batch of tears. He moved her head off his shoulder and kissed the tears as they fell down her cheeks. The tears finally subsided and Lu snuggled into Jonas on the couch and Jonas put his arms around her and held her for as long as she needed to feel assured that he wasn't going anywhere. Lu fell asleep with his strong arms around her and it was the safest place she had ever been.

The next morning

Lu woke up to a feeling of nausea and was afraid that she wasn't going to make it to the bathroom in time. She suddenly untangled herself from Jonas causing him to wake up and see her running to the bathroom. Seconds later he was up and right behind her. She got to the toilet and he held her hair and her small frame to support her while she got sick. She finished and was dizzy and pale as a ghost and passed out. Jonas carried her to the couch and called an ambulance to get Lu to the hospital right away.

Jonas was with Lu in the ambulance that at this point was still unconscious and not coherent at all. Jonas was worried but he knew he had to put it aside and focus on his wife right now. About halfway to the hospital, Jonas saw those beautiful dark eyes open but without the usual sharpness now placed with worry and fear. Lu looked around and her eyes landed on Jonas, tried to talk but couldn't due to the oxygen mask and looked absolutely terrified. Jonas grabbed a hold of her hand and said to her, "Lu baby look don't try to talk it's okay you got sick this morning and you passed out. You are now on the way to the hospital to get checked out. Squeeze my hand as hard as you want. I am here I am not going anywhere." Lu trying to stay calm and not panic just started crying and held onto Jonas's hand for dear life. Jonas didn't even flinch when his hand turned white. The rest of the ride to the hospital Jonas's heart was absolutely breaking because he knew the only way to calm Lu down was to hold her but with the gurney and the wires he knew couldn't. Lu also knowing that she couldn't calm down either was slowly getting to the hyperventilating stage and passed out again just as they reached the hospital.

Female, 34 nauseous passed out blood pressure 140/87. Sweaty and slipping in and out of consciousness. Name Mrs. Louisa Delgado-Ray, husband in the waiting room. Lu was hooked up to a bunch of machines and the oxygen mask was replaced with an oxygen tube. Lu was aware that was she not alone in the room and when she opened up her eyes, her brown eyes landed on the sleeping form of Jonas. She also noticed that his hand was entwined with hers and she gently gave his hand a lovingly squeeze.

Jonas feeling the squeezing of his hand opened up his eyes to the loving look of Lu. "Omg Lu you're finally awake. I was so worried about you, how are you feeling?" Jonas asked her with concern in his voice. Before she could answer him, the doctor came into the room.

"Well Mrs. Ray you seem to be much better. I see no damage done from the unconsciousness. Actually in about nine months you should feel a lot better. Congratulations you and you're husband are going to be parents to two little ones." The doctor told them.

Lu's mouth opened in shock and she looked at Jonas. Jonas was just as shocked as Lu was. He smiled and kissed her passionately not caring if the doctor was in the room. Lu ended the kiss and catching her breath said, "Oh My God. I knew I was late but I considered it was the stress from the preparations of the wedding and the clinic." Jonas said, "Well you weren't acting right and I had my suspicions but I wanted to wait you out but actually I was going to say something to you this morning but you beat me to it I guess." Jonas laughed and hugged Lu with the biggest hug he could muster. Lu hugged him back and cried tears of joy, the tears landing on Jonas's chest.

"Doctor can I go back to the hotel now?" Lu asked him. "Not yet we are going to keep you for observation for the night. Just as a precaution and to monitor you and the twins. Now I know since you are doctor as well you can have your husband stay with you tonight." He said. Lu was relieved because she knew she wouldn't get the rest she fully needed if Jonas wasn't in bed with her. Jonas smiled kissed her and went back to the hotel to get pajamas for himself and Lu. He came back in record time because he didn't want to be away from Lu any longer then he wanted to be. While he was gone Lu was distraught and tried to stay calm, but she was failing. When Jonas came back he saw something being put into Lu's IV. Looking concerned he said to Lu, "What's that? Is that going to harm the twins?" Lu shook her head and answered him lovingly, "It is a mild sedative to calm me down, and it is safe and won't harm them." Lu smiled and kissed him.

Jonas looked at Lu and could tell she was getting sleepy. He closed the hospital door and changed into his pajamas. He helped Lu change into hers and he got settled next to her in the bed. Lu could feel his arms come around her and pull her to him. She landed a kiss on his lips and they shared a joyous time as husband and wife, which wore Lu out. She fell asleep soon after and snuggled deeper into Jonas. Jonas smiled kissed Lu's head and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Back to Philadelphia

Jonas and Lu arrived back in Philadelphia after a long flight. Lu was exhausted but helped Jonas and the staff put away the things from the honeymoon. Jonas was happy for the help but he could see that Lu looked worn out. So he carried her upstairs and into the bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and made sure she was warm because being mid March it was chilly. Lu feeling loved beckoned Jonas and he said, "I have one more thing to do but I will be back in a few minutes." Lu pouted and stuck out her tongue at him and he laughed.

Jonas went down into the living room and came back a few minutes later with a small black rectangular box. He positioned himself by Lu's side and he realized that in the few minutes he was gone, Lu had fallen asleep. He smiled and gently woke her up. Lu eye's fluttered open and they landed on Jonas. She smiled and kissed him passionately. Jonas returned the kiss and placed the small box in her hand. Lu looked down and was shocked. "What's this? I thought the ring that you gave me was my wedding present." Lu asked.

Jonas just smiled and said, "I saw this when we were at the hospital. I instantly thought of you when I saw it and I knew that you would absolutely love it." He took the box and opened it for her. Lu was shocked at what she saw. In the box was a delicate silver bracelet that had five charms on it. One charm had the word Mom, one said Dad, and one said Son. The other two charms had spaces in them to add words. "Those two spaces will include the words either Son/Daughter when we find out the genders of our two little angels." Lu just hugged him as hard as she could and cried tears of joy. The hug was interrupted by a knock at the door. Lu kissed him and went to get the door.

Lu opened the door to find Lana standing there. Lu motioned her in and said," Hey Lana, what are you doing here?" Lana hugged her and said, "I forgot to get you and Jonas a wedding present." Lu said, "Aww Lana you didn't have to." Lana just shook her head and said, "Shush." Lana then gave Lu the wrapped box she had that was in her hands. In the box was a photo album filled with pictures of all the doctors and nurses Lu has worked with in the past six years. There was also Jonas and her in pictures she didn't even know that were taken. Lu just smiled and hugged Lana. "Thank you so much Lana, this means a lot to me. I really appreciate it." Lana said, "Your welcome and it was my pleasure." Lana left a few minutes later and Lu locked the door and yawned. Jonas noticed her yawn and scooped her up to the bedroom. Changing into pajamas, Lu snuggled into Jonas and felt his arms come around her and pull her tighter into him. She smiled and happily fell into the deepest sleep she ever imagined.

The next day

Lu woke up in the strong arms of Jonas and realized she had to use the bathroom. She unwound herself and used the facilities. Jonas came in a few minutes later and Lu was just finishing up. Lu was at the sink washing her hands and face and felt Jonas's hands come around her stomach. She smiled up at him and said, "Can you believe that we are going to be parents soon to two little ones?" Jonas smiled back at her and answered, "I can't believe it either. If I remember correctly I told you I want to fill this big house with the sounds of crying babies and the pitter patter of little feet." Lu smiled and kissed him. Lu said, "I am going to get bigger and I am not used to that. Im gunna lose my flat tummy." Jonas chuckled and said, "But you will look super cute and sexy carrying our babies. You will be beautiful as ever and I will love you even more then I do now." Jonas hugged her as tight as he could and kissed her passionately. Lu broke the kiss by saying, "I made an appointment today for an ultrasound to see how far along I am. Would you go with me or do you need to go to work?"

"I will most definitely go with you. I want to see them moving in there." Jonas told her. Lu smiled and hugged him and kissed him passionately. "What time is your appointment?" Jonas asked her. "My appointment is at 1:00pm with Dr. Thornton. I can't wait to see them either. My first ultrasound was eighteen years ago with Marc when I was 16. I had no idea what I was doing and I was scared to death. If it wasn't for my grandmother Isabella I would have probably given up my baby for adoption. Lu said with tears in her eyes. Jonas just hugged her and kissed her tears away.

Time flew by and it was already time to head to Rittenhouse for the ultrasound. Jonas was nervous and so was Lu but Jonas got them to the hospital safely because his driving was a little shaky. Lu just laughed and held onto his knee to comfort him. Lu and Jonas checked into the hospital and into a room. Lana and Peter were in there as well to see the twins and to support Lu and Jonas.

Kayla came in with the ultrasound machine and set Lu up for the procedure. Lu shivered when the gel was applied and Jonas comforted her by making sure she was warm. Lu smiled up at him and looked up at him with love. Jonas held her hand for support and smiled back at her.

The image came up on the machine and Lu could see the two bodies of the twins moving around and was elated. Jonas was in awe at how clear the image was and was smiling with joy. Lana and Peter were happy for them too. "Kayla, can we tell what we are having?" Lu asked her. Kayla smiled and said, "Definitely I can tell you what you are having. Baby A is a boy and Baby B is a girl. Both are measuring on point and development. They are perfectly healthy."

"Oh my gosh a boy and a girl. I am so excited I can't contain my happiness." Lu said, smiling with elation. Alarms started beeping and Lu's happiness turned into worry. "What's going on Kayla? What's wrong?" Lu asked her. Kayla shooed every one out of the room except Jonas because the look Lu gave her made her question whether to have on Jonas leave or not. Blood was drawn to determine what the alarms were going off. Lu's heart monitor was beeping erratically and Jonas was worried. Lu's eyes were filled with worry and so was Jonas's. While they were waiting for the lab results, Kayla did another pass over Lu's stomach and she could see a decent sized mass in between the two twins. Lu saw it too and her blood pressure started rising and Jonas was trying to calm her down. Lu was trying to steady her blood pressure by taking deep breaths and Jonas was holding her hand. Lu's blood pressure finally reached normal levels after a few minutes of Lu's deep breathing.

"Kayla I can see what you see on the monitor, is it a tumor?" Lu asked Kayla, concern in her voice clearly heard. Kayla took a deep breath and said." I am going to set you up for a biopsy to see what it is." Lu nodded and while Kayla was gone to get her set up, the tears left Lu's eyes and Jonas's heart broke. Lu not being to find any words to say just looked at Jonas with sadness in her eyes. Jonas just hugged her as best as he could and cried right along with her.

Kayla came back and set Lu up for the biopsy and Lu felt the pressure but no pain but she winced when the needle went in to get a sample. Jonas noticed and squeezed her hand and whispered I LOVE YOU. Lu whispered I love you back through the tears. While waiting for the results, Lu tried to keep her mind positive but it was to no avail. Jonas tried to soothe Lu down but he didn't know what to do. Lu noticed and said, "I know that you are trying to do what you can and I absolutely love you for it. You just being here with me is all I need. I love you so much." Lu looked up at him and kissed him passionately.

Kayla came back with the results and Lu couldn't tell by her face. Lu braced herself for the results. Kayla took a deep breath and said, "Lu Jonas, the decent sized mass is not a tumor but scar tissue from when you were shot several months back. Now the procedure to remove the scar tissue is very simple and will not endanger the twins at all. We are going to get you ready for surgery in a few minutes. The surgery should only take an hour at best and you will be sedated." Kayla left and Jonas and Lu were thankful that it wasn't a tumor and not cancer and that the surgery wasn't going to take long.

Jonas was in the waiting room while Lu was in surgery, but he wasn't alone. Lana and Peter were with him too. The doctor came out to get Jonas when the surgery was complete and he went into Lu's room. Lu was wheeled into the room but was still out. Jonas not sure when Lu was going to wake up looped his hand in with hers and settled in by her side careful not to hurt her. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. Lu feeling his kiss opened her eyes and they landed on Jonas. He smiled down at her and kissed her lips in a passionate kiss. Lu returned the kiss and was filled with love that she had never had before. The kiss ended by a knock at the door. Lana stuck her head and asked how she was doing. Lu answered her by saying she was sore and tired. Lana understood and put a note on the door saying they were not to be disturbed. Lu was grateful and snuggled into Jonas and yawned with pain which she winced. "Lu, are you okay?" Jonas asked her. "I am a little sore from the surgery the yawn just stretched some of my muscles. I could use some calming circles on my stomach." Lu answered. Jonas picked up on the hint soon went to work on soothing Lu's stomach and after a few minutes noticed that she had fallen asleep. He chuckled, kissed the top of her head and fell asleep soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Finally back home

Today was the day that Lu was finally going home from her latest stay in the hospital. Lu was beyond exhausted and she just wanted her own bed. Lu sighed and Jonas noticed and said, "Babe you okay?" Lu looked up at him and answered, "Yeah I am okay. I just want to get out of here and in our bed, these hospital beds feel like cardboard." Jonas just laughed and kissed her. The kiss ended when there was a knock at the door and it opened. The doctor informed Lu and Jonas that Lu was ready to leave the hospital and had the papers in hand for Lu to sign. Lu signed with so much enthusiasm that Jonas thought her hand was going to fall off. Lu and Jonas left the hospital with Lu thinking this better be the last time she was going to be here other then her ultrasounds and when she gave birth.

Jonas unlocked the door and let Lu in the door first. Lu smiled and went directly upstairs to the bedroom. She collapsed on the bed and got comfortable really fast. Jonas came in the bedroom and smiled with how fast Lu had fallen asleep. He closed the door to the bedroom and went downstairs. While Lu was taking a nap, Jonas kept himself busy by looking through a book of baby names and their meanings. Jonas started with the names for girls and was shocked to discover how many girls' names there are. After going through the list, Jonas had it narrowed down to Ashley and Amelia. Now for the boy's name he had it narrowed down to Connor and William. Jonas must have been tired as well because he had fallen asleep and that's how Lu found him after coming down from her nap a couple of hours later.

Kissing him to wake him up, Lu smiled at him and said, "I guess you were tired too huh." Jonas smiled back and said, "I guess I was tired after all. I wonder why though." Lu answered him, "I think I know why. I slept like a rock but knowing you as well as I do, you didn't get much sleep because you were worried about me." Jonas just nodded and totally agreed with her. Lu picked up the book that was on his lap and noticed the four circles that Jonas had circled around the names that he had liked. Lu settled against Jonas on the couch and flipped through the book. Lu looked at the list and was not impressed with any of the names listed. She sighed, shut the book and tossed it onto the coffee table.

Jonas asked. "What's wrong Lu?" Lu answered. "I am not impressed with the names in the book. I want my own unique name not one that has already been in a book." "I can understand that and I am being honest here I am settling on the four names that I have circled." Jonas answered her. Lu looked up at him and kissed him passionately. Lu wanted more but the stabbing pain in her side stopped that passion in its tracks. She winced and Jonas noticed and immediately took her side to see if the stitches had come out. Lu smiled and said, "The stitches are good sweetie. They won't come out no need to worry; I just over exerted myself when I was kissing you. I am okay really." Jonas not taking any chances took Lu upstairs and settled her in the bed and got an ice pack because he could see the area around her surgerical area was red and looked like it hurt. He applied the ice pack and Lu winced due to the coldness. "I am sorry sweetie but while you were sleeping in the hospital the doctor told me to look out for redness and to apply a cold compress to relive your pain." Jonas told her. Lu smiled up at him and shivered. Jonas noticed and wrapped her up in a blanket and cuddled her to warm her up. After finally not feeling cold anymore, Lu took the opportunity to show Jonas how much she loved him in an intense love making session that surpassed the wedding night.

After that was over, it was time to make dinner for the two of them. Lu wanted salmon and mashed potatoes. Jonas and Lu made the dinner in the kitchen while listening to the radio. After dinner Lu and Jonas took a walk around the neighborhood and that's when Lu saw a box with beagle puppies in the driveway of one of their neighbors. "How adorable Jonas can we get one? Pretty please." Lu begged her husband. Jonas just chuckled and said to the neighbor, "How much for two puppies?" "200 for two beagle puppies." The neighbor said. "Sold." Jonas said. Lu just smiled with pure joy and carried them home while Jonas had the leashes and the bowls for food and water. Once back home, Lu and Jonas decided to name them Yin and Yang. After getting the dogs settled, Lu looked at the clock and saw that it was already past 9pm. She yawned and locked up the house then went to draw a bath.

Jonas joined her couple of minutes later and Lu was grateful for the long hot soak because her side where she got the surgery was starting to bother her again. When she was getting out of the tub, Jonas noticed the dime sized bruise on Lu's side. Jonas sighed and said, "Hey babe, come here for a second." Lu came over to him wrapped in a towel and said, "Yea hun what's up?" Jonas pulled aside the towel and that's when Lu saw the dime sized bruise on her hip by where she had the surgery. Lu said, "Its okay babe, bruises like this can happen when someone has surgery and the area is tender and sore. I will be fine. I will keep an eye on it and if it's get bigger or darker then usual as it heals." Looking worried, Jonas said,  
"Are you sure?" Hugging him to reassure him that she was going to be okay, they got settled into bed and Lu fell asleep in his strong arms. Jonas kissed her head and hugged her tight and pulled her closer to him. Jonas slipped into a deep sleep shortly after Lu did.


	4. Chapter 4: Naming the Twins

Chapter 4: Naming the Twins and A Surprise Proposal.

The next day and Lu and Jonas were enjoying the day because Lu was off for the day. Lu and Jonas enjoyed a breakfast of eggs and bacon cooked by Jonas because Lu can't cook. Jonas said "So Lu what would you like to do today?" Lu smiled and said, "I would like to name the twins and go shopping for baby stuff. I need to pick out an outfit to go to the hospital and I want to pick up outfits for the twins to come home in as well." Jonas smiled and hugged her.

While shopping at the local mall, Jonas and Lu got all the essentials that they needed for the twins' rooms. When they got home, it was time to set the rooms up. In each room their names were going to go up on the wall by their cribs. In one room the name on the wall said Hazel and in the other room the other name said Hazen. Lu decided on Hazen for the boy because she knew that that name was not in any baby book and she wanted to be unique. It took the rest of the afternoon to get everything set up in the two rooms. even down to the carpet.

While Jonas and Lu were setting up the rooms, across town Peter and Kayla were at a picnic. Kayla and Peter sat on the green grass and ate their lunch of cold chicken sandwiches and chips and dip. Peter had a portable radio with him and it was tuned to Kayla's style of music. Peter asked Kayla to dance and they moved along to the beat of the music. While they were dancing, Kayla noticed that Peter had slipped something on her finger and she looked down at her finger. She gasped when she saw the diamond engagement ring and that's when she heard Peter ask her to marry him. With tears in her eyes she answered him yes. Peter kissed her passionately not caring who was around them. Kayla couldn't wait to tell Lu and Lana.

It was time for dinner and Lu was craving tacos. Jonas is not a fan of tacos but he chose to eat them because he loves Lu. Dinner was quick and easy and then it was time to walk Yin and Yang. Lu was tired after the walk and decided to draw herself a nice hot bath. After her bath, Lu snuggled into the bed with Jonas and they decided to watch Finding Dory. While watching the movie, Jonas looked over and noticed that Lu was fast asleep and lightly snoring. Lu's baby bump was just beginning to show and Jonas saw a flitter go across Lu's stomach. Jonas had just witnessed one of the twins moving around and kicking. It happened again and it woke Lu up. Lu looked at Jonas and said, "Did you see that?" Jonas nodded and put his hand over Lu's stomach and felt a hard kick. Lu felt it too and let out a oof. "Did that hurt you hun?" Jonas asked Lu. Lu just smiled and nodded no indicating that it did not hurt her at all. Another kick happened again and Jonas could see the tears of happiness in Lu's eyes. Jonas hugged her and cried right along with her and Lu wanted ice cream sundaes. Jonas made them and brought them up to the room and shared half of his with her since she ate all of hers. Lu smiled at him and yawned. Jonas wrapped her up in his strong arms and Lu fell instantly back to sleep. Jonas kissed the top of her head and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
